Sonic Origins 1
Sonic Origins 1 ist die erste Ausgabe von Sonic Origins. In der Ausgabe wird die Vergangenheit von Canku the Cruel, Honey the Cat, Dr. Finitevus und Bao the Panther gelüftet. Canku the Cruel Liu Fang: Hier du böse Schlange! Liu Fang wirft ihr das Essen ins Gesicht. Liu Fang: Ich hoffe es schmeckt. Liu Fang geht raus Canku: Dieser Mistkerl! Und das soll mein Leben sein? Apropos Leben...meine Vergangenheit war nicht die Beste. Canku: (Ich bin das Kind von Shù und Guanmu. Ich war deren erstes Kind, Shangxin sollte noch folgen. Meine Mutter staunte damals schon, warum ich so groß war. Tja... war halt schwer. Doch ich komme mal etwas voran. Meine Eltern waren der Meinung, dass Kinder Sklaven sind, die einem solange dienen, bis man volljährig ist. Ich machte alles: Klo putzen, Staub wischen, kochen, sauber machen, Wäsche waschen, mich informieren, einen Stuhl spielen... die Liste war endlos. Ich war auch sehr groß für mein Alter... war für 10 damals sehr groß. 10.... tolles Alter. Rückblende Canku: Meisterin? Shù: Ja Canku, du darfst sprechen. Canku: Ich habe eine Bitte. Shù: Dann sprich. Canku: Alle hier in dem Clan können Ninjutsu. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich es auch beigebracht bekommen.... Shù schlägt Canku ins Gesicht. Shù: NEIN, DAS IST EINE HEILIGE KUNST! UND DIE VERSCHWENDEN WIR GARANTIERT NICHT AN DICH! Canku: OK. Habe es verstanden. Canku geht weg In der Nacht Canku: Alle pennen. Ich werde Ninjutsu erlernen. Die werden sehen, dass ich keine Verschwendung bin! Canku rennt raus vom Mao You Clan und schleicht zum Raiju Clan. Raiju-Luchs: Halt, stehenbleiben! Leopard! Canku: Aber.... Canku wird bewusstlos geschlagen. Canku wacht auf und steht vor Raging Typhoon, der Bride des Raiju Clans. Raging Typhoon: Soso, was haben wir da? Ein Spion vom Mao You Clan. Canku: Nein, euer Ehren! Ich bin nur hier wegen einem anderen Grund. Raging Typhoon: Dann sprich. Canku: Ich möchte Ninjutsu erlernen, doch ich durfte nicht. Also bin ich hier, um bei euch anzufragen, ob ich beu euch darf? Raging Typhoon: Du kannst kein Ninjutsu? Ist das ein Witz? Canku: Nein, euer Ehren. Raging Typhoon: Hau ab und komm nie wieder! Canku: Aber... Raging Typhoon: Hörst du schlecht? Verpiss dich! Canku geht raus Raging Typhoon: Thundering Rain, du gibst ihr Training. Thundering Rain: Aber warum wolltest sie dann loswerden? Raging Typhoon: Es soll niemand wissen. Und jetzt geh hin! Thundering Rain rennt zu Canku Thundering Rain: Hey du! Canku: Hm? TR: Du bekommst Ninjutsu Unterricht. Canku: Aber... TR: Raging Typhoon, unsere Bride, sagte es nur, damit es heimlich getan werden kann, ohne dass dich jemand beobachtet. Canku: Danke! TR: Mein Name ist Thundering Rain und was ist dein Name, Leopardenmädchen? Canku: Ich heiße Zhiwu. Zhiwu the Leopard. Canku: (Ich kam jede Nacht her und trainierte Ninjutsu. Doch meine Mutter bekam langsam Angst. Ich war größer als sie mit 14 und sie wollte mich dann beobachten lassen mit ihren Späher, um zu sehen, ob ich sie töten würde. Als Thundering Rain endlich Bride ihres Clans wurde, wurde ich eingeladen zu ihrer Zeremonie und bekam sogar Kuchen. In der drauffolgenden Nacht wurde ich beobachtet und erwischt. In der Nacht darauf....) Canku: Gut. Nachts.... ich kann dann... Shù: Was kannst du? Canku: Meisterin? Sie sind noch wach? Shù: Fesselt sie! Canku: Was? Canku wird gefesselt Shù: Du hast dich widersetzt und Ninjutsu erlernt! Canku: Aber ich bin es wert. Ich kann es! Shù: Närrin! Shù schlägt und tritt sie so hart, sodass sie blutet. Canku: Und dann war alles schwarz. Aber ich hatte es nicht vergessen. Im Gegenteil: Ich plante was..... Schließlich war ich 15. Ich wartete nur noch auf das Letzte mal Meckern von ihr. Denn das war lange keine Liebe, nein. Es war Sklaverei! Pure, ausgenutzte Kinderarbeit. Shù: Du blödes Weibsbild! Du hast eine Vase zerstört! Du wirst dafür zahlen! Shù schlug Canku, doch das löste bei Canku nur Aggressionen aus und Canku schlug unerwartet Shù und sie flog bis zur Wand. Shù: Du...du....hast es....gewagt. O.O Canku: Ich werde was anderes wagen, Shù! Canku geht hin und bricht ihr das Genick. Canku: Ich habe sie....getötet. Guanmu: Oh, sh*t! Guanmu rennt weg, doch Canku steht vor ihm und bricht ihm auch das Genick. Canku: Der Clan wird dafür zahlen. Shangxin rennt heulend weg. Canku: Ich tötete jeden hier im Clan. Ich entwickelte einen großen Hass auf alle Clans! Und hatte seitdem den Baummodus. Wenn ich das Wort Baum höre -egal bei welcher Sprache- werde ich aggressiv und zerstörerisch. Ich änderte auch meinen Namen. Aus Zhiwu the Leopard wurde Canku the Cruel. Ich zerstörte aufgrund meines Hasses 2 Clans, bis ich schließlich in den Knast landete. Nach 5 Jahren Folter und anderen unschönen Dingen brach ich aus dem Knast aus und ging zum Mao You Clan, der von Erdmännchen in Betrieb gehalten wurde und Bride-los waren. Ich als letzte Leopardin wurde als die Bride meines Clans ernannt und bekam Besuch von Raging Typhoon. Canku: Raging Typhoon? RT: Ja, Canku! Canku: Was willst du? Canku: Sie wollte, dass ich ihren Clan angriff und ihn zerstöre. Was ich nicht wusste war, dass sie das nur von mir wollte, um Thundering Rain zu killen. (Folge 26) Doch ich hatte meine eigenen Pläne. Ich tat es zwar, doch ich rettete Thundering Rain von den Trümmern. Ihr hatte ich alles zu verdanken. Sie rettete mich. Und ich rettete sie. Dann kam Sonic (Folge 30) und den Rest kennt ihr ja. Das ist meine Story.) Honey the Cat Honey: Endlich in Soumerca. Und endlich ein Wiedersehen mit Mighty und Ray. Honey läuft weiter und aus dem Rucksack kommt ein Geräusch Honey: Oh, dich habe ich ganz vergessen.^^' Honey holt ihren ChuChu Chuih raus und trägt ihn in den Armen. Honey: Jetzt brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben, niedlicher Chuih! Du bist so kawai! Oder wie es Conquering Storm sagen würde, Kě'ài! Honey läuft weiter und sieht Mighty Honey: Mighty! Mighty: Honey! Honey umarmt Mighty und lässt dann los. Honey: Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Wo ist Ray? Ray: Ähm....h-hier! Honey: Ray! Honey umarmt Ray und lässt dann los. Honey: Ich habe euch beide endlich gefunden! Mighty: Honey, was ist das in deinen Armen? Honey: Das ist mein kleiner Gefährte. Das ist Chuih. Ist er nicht niedlich? Ray: Ja, d-d-das ist er. Mighty: -nickt- Hey Honey, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen! Er ist hier drinnen! Mighty geht mit Honey und Ray rein in Moss Haus und stehen vor Moss. Mighty: Meister, ich möchte gerne Honey the Cat vorstellen. Moss: Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört, Miss Honey! Moss the Sloth. Honey: Hallo. Schön sie kennenzulernen. Moss guckt sie in die Augen Honey: Ähm, ist was? Moss: Ich sehe großen Hass in dir. Als ob du jemanden sehr verachtest! Mighty: Ähm, Meister, es ist nicht gut, sie an SIE zu erinnern! Honey: Mighty, Ray. Könnt ihr rausgehen? Ray: A-a-a-aber.... Mighty: Es ist besser so. Mighty und Ray gehen raus mit Chuih und Honey und Moss sitzen alleine im Raum. Moss: Warum....? Honey: Ich mag es nicht, daran erinnert zu werden. Ich erzähle ihnen eine kleine Story. Honey: Ich und Amy waren früher die besten Freunde. Wir haben früher viel zusammen gemacht: shoppen, kochen, backen... es waren gute Zeiten. Amy war meine Cream. Mein kleiner Sidekick. Doch dann kam das Kampfturnier...vor 4 Jahren. Moss: Ein Kampfturnier? Honey: Ja. Wissen sie, ich habe ein Faible fürs Kämpfen. Also nahm ich teil und Amy auch. Doch die Konkurrenz ist zwar klein, aber fein und gemein. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Bean, Bark, Fang und Espio. In der ersten Runde flog Tails raus. Knuckles erledigte Espio, ich schmiss Bark raus, Amy erledigte Sonic, aber nur, weil Sonic sie weiterließ. Und Fang erledigte Bean. Ich freute mich für Amy. Sie war unter den besten 4. Sie erledigte auch Fang. Und ich Knuckles. Ich muss gegen sie im Finale. Genau das, was ich nicht hoffte. Meine Heimatstadt, wo auch das Finale war, war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ich gewinnen werde. Also wetteten sie ihr gesamtes Geld auf mich. Ich erzählte es Amy. Amy versprach mir, mich siegen zu lassen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie gewann gegen mich. Und dann... Honey: Mr. President? President: Du hast verloren! RAUS! Honey: Wie raus? President: VERBANNUNG! FÜR IMMER! Honey: Aber warum? President: Deinetwegen stehen wir in Schulden. Und jetzt verpiss dich! Honey ging von der Stadt weg. Honey: ...ich hatte kein Zuhause. Und Amy sah ich auch nicht. Sie war weg. Ich war alleine. Ich war nach ein paar Tagen wahnsinnig. Und wurde in eine Nervenheilanstalt geschickt. Ich wurde irgendwann nach erfolgreicher Kur entlassen. Nyan. Moss: Das sieht man. Honey: Ich lernte irgendwann Mighty und Ray kennen und bildete meine Gruppe, meine Gang. Und dann forderte ich sie zum Kampf und verlor. (Folge 1, Folge 2) Das ist meine Story. Moss: Und was ist Amy? Warum verachten sie Amy so sehr? Honey: Weil alles, was ich nach dem Turnier erlebte, sie eingeleitet hatte. Und ich werde sie... Moss: Ruhig Blut, meine Kleine! Sie brauchen erstmal Ruhe. Honey: Sie haben Recht. Mighty, Ray und Chuih kommen rein Mighty: Alles OK? Honey: Ja^^ Und das ist meine Story^^. Dr. Finitevus In Albion Gala-Na: …. Remington: High Counciler, sie sind sehr ruhig und leise. Gala-Na: Es ist nur....nichts wichtiges. Remington: Ich habe eine wichtige Frage an sie. Gala-Na: Was denn Constable? Remington: Wie wurde Finitevus so, wie er jetzt ist? Gala-Na: Warum? Remington: Weil er mich damals wiederbelebte. Gala-Na: Ok. Werde Teil der schrecklichen Wahrheit. Finitevus war nicht immer so. Remington: Was ist passiert? Fangen sie vom Anfang an an. Gala-Na: Finitevus war ein Wissenschaftler, der unter mir arbeitete. Er war sehr interessiert in der Forschung vor allem über Chaos Energy. Er hatte sogar den Chaos Siphon Suit erfunden, das genauso ähnlich war wie der Chaos Syphon von Dimitri und Edmund. Damals war Knuckles Chaos Knuckles. Er hatte zuviel Chaos Energy in sich. Doch irgendwann wurde er mächtiger als Enerjak! Also entschied der Rat, Knuckles der Macht zu entziehen, was nicht klappte. Beim zweiten Versuch stellten wir uns geschickter an. Remington: Wie? Gala-Na: Wir stellten die Wiesel ein. Remington: Nack und Nic? Aber sie sind Kriminelle! Gala-Na: Wir hatten keine Wahl. Wie gesagt, wir heuerten die beiden Wiesel ein und sorgten dafür, dass Knuckles zu uns kam. Wir schließen ihn an dem Chaos Siphon Suit fest, in dem Finitevus drin war. Doch....es ging was schief. Remington: Was ging schief? Gala-Na: Irgendeine Sicherung muss dem Chaos Siphon Suit durchgebrannt sein. Denn als Finitevus die Chaos Energy von Knuckles abzog, bekam er selbst die Chaos Energy (das gelang durch Saffron) und wir konnten Finitevus davon noch retten. Doch Finitevus war auf einmal ein weißer Ameisenigel und nicht nur das! Remington: Er war rot? Gala-Na: Korrekt. Auch sein Verstand änderte sich. Er verließ Albion und heuerte bei der Dark Legion an. Remington: Wo ich kurz Mitglied war. Gala-Na: Er setzte einmal Enerjak auf die Welt. Remington: Da war ich wieder bei normalen Verstand. (Finitevus manipulierte den totgeglaubten Remington damals und er wurde Grandmaster der Dark Legion, doch Enerjak stellte alles wieder her) Gala-Na: Er verriet Albion und sorgte fast dafür, dass das Eggman Empire Albion fast zerstörte. Remington: Übel. Yanar: High Counciler, sie werden gebraucht! Gala-Na: Und das war die Story von Finitevus, doch wie sie sehen, werde ich jetzt gebraucht. Tschau Constable. Remington: Tschau. Bao the Panther In Dragon Kingdom Bao sitzt auf einem Haus und guckt den Sonnenuntergang an. Bao: Die Welt ist ungerecht. Was, ich soll euch meine Story erzählen? OK. Bao: Ich bin Bao, was sowas wie Panther heißt. Ich bin das einzige Kind von Magical Wave, meiner Mutter und meiner Bride. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht so viel Ahnung von meiner Vergangenheit, aber CS scheint dafür eine Menge Ahnung zu haben, diese hinterhältige Chickse! Ich lasse einfach die Vergangenheit abspielen. Vor 14 Jahren Magical Wave: Was für ein niedlicher Kleiner. So süß! Arbeiter: Ähm, Bride? Magical Wave: Ja? Arbeiter: Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten. Ihr Mann.... Magical Wave: Nein.......sage nicht, er.... Arbeiter: -nickt- Magical Wave: Dann muss Klein Bao allein erzogen werden. Ich werde meinen Mann ehren, wie es normalerweise so ist. Beerdigen sie ihn! Arbeiter: OK. Vor 10 Jahren Raging Typhoon: Nihao! Schön, dass sie den Weg zu uns fanden! Magical Wave: Warum haben sie mich gerufen? Gongzhu: Bao? Bao: Gongzhu.... Gongzhu: Du erzählst etwas von deiner Geschichte? Bao: Hast du vielleicht eine kleine Ahnung? Gongzhu: Ja. Also vor 10 Jahren hatte Magical Wave sich mit den Raiju Clan verbündet. Das hatte dein Leben gehörig verändert. Da deine Mutter Raging Typhoon nicht traute, brachte sie dir Ninjutsu bei. Als du 7 warst, wurde Raging Typhoon abgelöst und Thundering Rain wurde die Nachfolgerung. Sie war eine nette, das fand auch deine Mutter und sie ließ dir eine Wahl: Weiter Ninjutsu oder nicht? Du wolltest. Mit dem Vorhaben... Bao: meine Mutter zu beschützen. Und ich hatte versagt. Es kam schließlich der Angriff und wie ich jetzt weiß, hatte CS sie ausgelöscht. Bao weint. Gongzhu: Nicht weinen. Ich bin da. Bao umarmt Gongzhu und weint weiter. Gongzhu: Conquering Storm wird noch dafür zahlen, das verspreche ich. Bao: Und das war meine Story....kurz und knapp. Galerie 20150104_211910.jpg Kategorie:Sonic Origins